Father Daughter Bonding
by MajorJasperFan
Summary: It's about how Jack's daughter is tired of watching her father sail away. So Tara sneaks onto the Black Pearl so she can have time with her father.Yes I do have permission from alexwacrap. Suck at summarys.
1. He's Back

**Hi I hope you all like my story it's called Father Daughter Bonding...**

**Chapter 1 He's Back**

"Tara"! Called Elizabeth

"What do you want"? Tara asked trying to clean and redress her wounds

"Would you like to come with me and Will to go and greet your father, and the rest of the crew"?

"My dad's back"? Tara asked half pulling half dragging Elizabeth down the stairs.

"Good morning Tara. Sorry about waking you." Will said trying not to laugh as his wife was being dragged by her 16 year old cousin Tara.

Captain Port Royal ahead! Yelled an excited Gibbs.

Caption Jack Sparrow walked out of the Captions Quarters. Watching with a smile on his face as Port Royal came into view.

"Aye Gibbs sounds good". Said Jack

"Dad". Yelled an excited Tara as she watched her father walking toward them.

"Jack!" Said Will and, Elizabeth in unison.

"Hello Will, Elizabeth, Tara." Said Jack looking his daughter up and down. "Tara lov you do know that you are still in your night clothes?"

Will and Elizabeth tried very hard not to laugh as Jack put his coat on his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Said Tara. Pulling her father into a hug.

"For a minute there I thought you where going to hit me again." Said Jack rubbing Tara's back.

Tara looked up at Jack with an evil grin on her face. "Would I ever do anything like that to you?" Tara asked.

"Jack it's so good to see you again." Said Will shaking Jack's hand.

"Elizabeth lov long time no see." Said Jack walking up to Elizabeth.

"Oh Jack." Said Elizabeth rolling her eyes, and giving Jack a hug.

"So how long do you plan on staying?" Asked Tara sitting next to Jack.

Jack looked up at Tara with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry lov I can only stay for a few days."

Tara looked down at the ground so that Jack wouldn't be able to see the look on her face.

"Mr. Sparrow!" Came a voice from the doorway. Both Tara, and Jack looked up to see Commadore Norriton standing there.

**That's Chapter one I hope you like it. If you don't understand what my story is about check out my favorite list and you will see Pearls and Diamonds. Thank you so much…. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Two Sparrows

**Here's Chapter Two it's called the two Sparrows**

**Chapter 2**

Both Tara and Jack looked up to see Commodore Norrington standing there.

I should have realized the princess would be paying us a visit." Said Tara standing up.

Jack smiled at her, and turned to the Commodore. "That's Caption Jack Sparrow."

"Please don't speak Mr. Sparrow. I might pass out on a count of your rancid breath." Said The Commodore.

"Watch your mouth he's not the only one who stinks." Said Tara. Waving her hand in front of her face.

"Thanks I think." Said Jack with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ms. Bell would you so kindly go get The Governor?"

"Excuse me James, but my name is Tara Jacklyn Sparrow, and I'm not your slave." Said Tara walking up to The Commodore.

Jack walked up to Tara with a smile on his face as he put his hand on his daughters shoulder. "Commodore would you so kindly give me a minute with my daughter?"

"Fine Mr. Sparrow, but only a minute." Said The Commodore. "I will be right outside the door so you can not get away."

Tara walked to the door, and turned the lock. "So I guess your going to leave earlier than you planned?" Tara asked looking down at the floor so Jack couldn't she her face.

"No I'm not going to leave any earlier than planned." Said Jack lifting Tara's chin up so that they could look each other in the eye.

"Really?" Said Tara throwing her arms around Jack.

Jack's, and Tara's moment was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"You two Sparrow's open this door now!" Yelled the Commodore as he kept pounding on the door.

Tara turned around, and walked to the door. "Hello is anyone there?" Tara asked as she opened the door, and closed it in The Commodore's face. "Nop no one there."

"Now Now Luv, don' be so rude to The Commodore." Said Jack with a smile on his face as he opened the door. Only to see someone else standing there.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it up. I hope you guys like the story so far. Thank you Stickbug for being my first review.**


	3. Glass Bottle

**Chapter 3 Glass Bottle**

**I do not own POTC.. Nor Will I ever.**

Jack stumbled as Anna Maria walked in the room. "Captain were you just going to leave? Without letting me say hello to Tara."

"So what happened to The Commodore?" Tara asked as she gave Anna Maria a hug

Jack looked up at Anna Maria as a smile came onto her face. "Ye haven' done anything that you will regret have ye?"

Anna Maria turned to look at Jack "You don't want me to slap you again do ye?'

Jack backed away slowly. "No that's a'right."

"Any way back to the story." Anna Maria said looking at Jack.

"Yes please get back to the story!" Tara said sitting down, and pulling Jack down next to her.

"Well." Said Anna Maria sitting down across from them. " Me and Gibbs where wonderin' what was taking you so long. I told Gibbs that I would go and check on you. As I was walking I seen that Norrington fellow walk into the mansion. I waited for him to come out than I realized you two might be inside."

"Excuse me would you guys like anything to drink?" The Servant asked.

"No!" Tara and Anna Maria said in unison.

"Do ye 'ave any rum?" Jack asked looking at The Servant.

"No we don't keep Rum in the Mansion." Said The Servant

"Oh well than No!" Jack said looking disappointed.

"Anyways." Anna Maria said " I went inside and I heard a pounding so I followed the noise, and than I heard the door open and Slam. I looked around the corner and seen a glass bottle. So I picked it up, and hit The Commodore with it."

"Knock, Knock" Said Elizabeth as she opened the door. "Hello Anna Maria."

"Hello Elizabeth." Anna Maria said standing up and offering her seat to Elizabeth.

"No thank you. I just came to tell Tara that she had a visitor."

"Thanks Elizabeth." Tara said running down the stairs. "YOU!'

**Ok I hope you all liked this chapter if you didn't I would love to hear what you think.. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed.. Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	4. Uncle

**Here's Chapter 4 Disclaimer I do not own POTC! Nor Will I Ever..**

**Chapter 4 Uncle**

"Me' Robert Bell Said

"Get out of my house Robert!" Tara yelled at her step uncle

"What's going on Tara? I heard you shouting." Will said as he walked over to Tara

"Will I wouldn't like you to meet but I'm afraid you must. This is my step Uncle Robert!" Tara said bowing her head at Robert.

"Ye didn' tell me abou' no Step Uncle." Jack said sauntering down the stairs

Tara looked at her Step Uncle. "What do you want?" She asked in a angry tone

"Watch your tone with me missy!" Robert Said stepping toward Tara. "Your father always did tell me that you had a bit of an attitude."

" 'Scuse me, but I'm not sure I 'eard you right." Jack said walking drunkenly over to Robert. "Did ye say 'er father?'

"Why yes I did." Robert said turning his away from Jack.

"Well than you 'ave no idea what you're talkin' about." Jack said looking at Tara.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked looking at Tara as she was glaring at him.

"Because Bell is not my real father!" Tara said walking up to Robert.

"What is all the shouting about?" Elizabeth asked as she, and Anna Maria walked out of the sitting room.

"You don't want to know.' Will said watching Tara closely.

"You don't know who your real father is!" Robert yelled as he slapped Tara across her face. "That's for being such a brat!"

"Will what are you doing?" Elizabeth yelled as Will ran over to Robert.

Robert could not say anything else as Jack had pounched him, and Will had placed his foot on Robert's chest.

" 'Scuse me but did your parents not teach you how to be nice to girls? Nobody slaps me daughter!" Jack said helping Tara help

"You can't be her father because he is dead!" Robert said pushing Will off of him and standing up, and rubbing where Jack had hit him.

Tara stepped really close to Robert "You don't know anything." Tara said as she punched her Step Uncle in the gut. "My real father is alive, and he is in this very room."

Jack put his arm out as Elizabeth came running down the stairs. "No lov somethin' tells me that she has been wantin' to do this for sometime."

"Don't think for a minute that you are stronger than me." Robert said as he pulled a dagger from his boot.

"That's not fair!" Will said stepping up behind Elizabeth and Jack.

"You can't do that!" Anna Maria said joining the three adults.

"Why don't we take this outside." Robert said grabbing and taking her outside.

"Let me go you ugly freak!" Tara said trying to free herself from her uncle's grip.

"Let 'er go!" Jack said stepping in front of Robert.

"Why don't you make me!" Robert said pulling Tara in front off him, and placing the dagger to her throat.

Tara looked at Jack with a smile on her face. "Dad don't worry about me I will be alright." Tara said as she grabbed the dagger away from him while turning around and kicking her Step Uncle in the gut.

"Hey Robert so nice of you to drop by." Anna Maria said as she rolled him over on his stomach.

"Don't worry this will not hurt one bit." Elizabeth said as she grabbed his arms and laid them on his back.

"So you like to cheat I guess since you cheat I'm going to cheat also." Will said hitting Robert on his head with a rock to knock him out. Will took a piece of rope from his pocket and tied up Robert.

"Are ye alrigh' lov?" Jack asked Tara as he helped her up off the ground for the seconded time.

"Yeah I think so." Tara said as wiped some sweat off her face. "I'm bleeding!"

Jack looked at the cut on Tara's face from where Robert had slapped her. Than he noticed something else.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me what you think. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you have all left me. I hope chapter 5 will be up soon.**


	5. AN

**AN:**

**Hey everyone sorry I stopped writing, but my rabbits kind of decided my story was their dinner. Then I kind of figured nobody really wanted to read anymore, but I have had a few people ask me to continue. I decided that I will keep this story going until the end. Hopefully within a few days a new chapter will be up. I just have to get permission again from the original creator of Tara Bell ****alexwacrap**

**Is the one Tara truly belongs to.**

**Thank you. **


End file.
